marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hawkeye MAX Vol 1 7
Ultimate Hawkeye 001.jpg * Publication Date: March 2013 * Previous Issue: Hawkeye MAX Vol 1 6 * Next Issue: Hawkeye MAX Vol 1 8 Appearances * Heroes: Clinton Barton (Earth 199916) Barbara Morse (Earth 199916) Natasha Romanov (Earth 199916) Nicholas Fury (Earth 199916) Jimmy Wu (Earth 199916) * Villains: Trickshot (Earth 199916) Silencer (Earth 199916) Oddball (Earth 199916) CTE * Locations: SHIELD Helicarrier * Items: SHIELD Tech CTE Tech Synopsis The SHIELD Helicarrier, now airborne, is under a full scale attack by Russian mercenary soldiers under the command of the corrupt CTE (Cross Technological Enterprises). Their plan is to deactivate the engines that power the Helicarrier's hovercraft-like lift technology, sending it falling into the ocean, drowning the entire massive ship. This can be accomplished by destroying the two engines in opposite sides of the Helicarrier. For this, two CTE operatives have the mission to destroy each engine: Oddball and Silencer. Silencer gives the headstrong and overeager Oddball his orders, who fights his way to one of the engine rooms with a small squad of men. And the calm and deadly Silencer takes a squad to the other. While a battle goes on around him, Hawkeye goes after the man in charge of the entire attack, Trickshot (who Hawkeye thinks is his former mentor). Hawkeye finds Trickshot on the deck of the Helicarrier, while a battle goes on around them. They both have similar weapons: a compound bow and holographic crosshairs glasses and a uniform that acts as an interface with the glasses, when combined with their natural archery abilities, make for perfect shots. Hawkeye asks if he is who he thinks he is, but Trickshot replies: "I'm closer than you think, Clinton." Hawkeye's estranged younger brother Barney was the only person who called him his full first name. Trickshot takes off his glasses, revealing that he is Hawkeye's younger brother, Barney, and the original Trick Shot died years ago of heroin overdose. Stunned by this revelation and angry at his brother, Hawkeye charges at Barney, but the younger brother is a perfect shot, even without the crosshairs glasses, and he shoots Hawkeye in the leg with an arrow, and starts to beat him with his hands, wanting to kill him up close. Barney then throws his brother off the side of the Helicarrier, but Hawkeye proves he is also a perfect shot by throwing off his glasses, ripping the arrow out of his leg, and shooting it back at Barney, all while falling at an extreme height. The arrow happens to be an explosive, and Barney activates the explosion before it can reach him. Hawkeye is still falling, but he is rescued by a remote controlled hovering platform which catches him and brings him inside the Helicarrier, but he is unconscious. Meanwhile, Nick Fury sends Mockingbird to kill Oddball, which she does by shooting his head twice, without looking, while he tried to rape her. In the other engine room, Black Widow kills Silencer by hanging him from a ledge with his own repelling ropes around his neck, saying "I never really liked you, but it was fun..." as as she kills him. Soon after, Hawkeye is put in medical care, but the last of the CTE operatives break in, as Barney Barton, a coward when losing, escapes in his aircraft. But, the CTE operatives are still about to kill the wounded Hawkeye. Category:Hawkeye MAX Category:Comics Category:Clinton Barton (Earth-199916)/Appearances Category:Barbara Morse (Earth-199916)/Appearances Category:Natasha Romanov (Earth-199916)/Appearances Category:Nicholas Fury (Earth-199916)/Appearances Category:Jimmy Wu (Earth-199916)/Appearances Category:Barney Barton (Earth-199916)/Appearances Category:Silencer (Earth-199916)/Appearances Category:Oddball (Earth-199916)/Appearances